The Someone After My Blood
by Demonic-Clover
Summary: Um, a bloop of a story. Not much to do with CCS. I don't own anything. I might go further in to the story if I get reviews.


My body hung limp from the constraints that choked and supported me. My toes were brushing the ground, and parts of my backside were touching the stone wall behind me, but if that were not true, it would feel like I was floating in a black eternity. A link chain was what went around my neck, wrists, and waist, but wire was what the rest of my body was held up by, my legs tied up in it and pulled tight at the ankles, so there would be less chance of me thrashing free, I suppose. The wire cut in to my skin, adding more of my blood to the puddle that was starting to collect on the floor, resulting from other wounds. They had slashed me, beat me, whipped me, stabbed me, and now, given a break from it all, I could focus on little besides the pain. I had been trying to gather my surroundings, but there wasn't much that could draw my attention away from the slices of cord burying themselves in my flesh.

I knew it was cold in here; I knew it was dark in here; I knew the walls were some sort of stone in this room; I knew my blood was in a puddle on the floor because of the steady dripping below me, and my toes brushing the ground; I knew it was quiet in here.

Quite suddenly, there was a creak, and light flooded in to the room, so bright I had to look away. I heard footsteps, and after a moment I forced my eyes open. The form of a man was knelt down below me, in the puddle of blood- Jesus, I had lost a lot more than I had thought I did, and my legs, tangled in dangerous wire, looked horrible- He did something to it, collected some of the blood in some container, and then he stood up and began to leave. I managed to turn my head and take a few wuick glances at my surroundings before he shut the door and it was black again, then looked towards the man's retreating back and shouted,

"Why have you done this?! What's going on?!"

He ignored me, as I had expected him to, and walked out the large, wooden door. Aside from the door, this dungeon was completely empty. Just cold stone all around.

Silence once again took over the space in the room, and I sighed. If I could doze of, fall asleep and not have to feel this pain, but every time I neared unconsciousness, a shiver ran up my spine and made me jump in anguish. And seeing the wounds on my body just made it worse, and these people were obviously doing something with my body, and I had no idea as to what. Tears welled up in my eyes, and soon, I heard the minute drips of salty water along with my blood. Sobbing hurt, but I couldn't stop the tears now; I finally stopped, and felt worse than before, still unable to sleep; Time ticked on for another eternity.

And, once more, the large wooden door swung open, and it took me a moment to get used to the light. When I opened my eyes, a man stood before me, his cold gaze burning into me.

"Well, my dear, things are going according to plan..." He walked over to some control panel I hadn't noticed before, and he flipped a switch, and the wires tugging on my left arm went slack. Somehow, having the limp arm hang weakly from just a chain around my wrist was equally uncomfortable.

"...I thought we might have some fun."

A scream ran throughout my body. I did not like the way he was looking at me, did not like the way he was talking to me, and did not like the fact I was hanging here weak, helpless and nude.

A man suddenly ran into the room, carrying a vial and a clipboard. He rushed over to the man at the control panel. "Sir, sir... her blood... it's tainted."

"WHAT?!" The first man roared, slamming his fists down. All the chains and cords released me, and I crashed to the floor, smacked with the metal chains and wires slashing me as I fell. I couldn't push myself up, my arms useless, and my legs were still wrapped in the wire.

My arms were grabbed and twisted behind me, a rope holding them there. The first man grabbed my hair and threw me towards a wall, which I hit with a resounding 'crack'. Something had snapped...

"Now I want you to tell me," the first man snarled, spitting in my face, "what infection you got, why your blood is tainted. Now."

Infected? Infection? "I... got staff... a... while ago..." I mumbled numbly. Would they let me go now? I seriously doubted it.

"Well, little girl, we're going to bleed you out until you're pure," he sneered.

Tomoyo's scream echoed through out the chamber, never silenced, welcomed by her tormentor.

.wwwwwwwwwwwww.

Banana splits are yummy.


End file.
